


The Beginning of the End

by kathleen75



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Original Character(s), Violence, Werewolf Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleen75/pseuds/kathleen75
Summary: "We stopped checking for monsters under our beds when we realized they were inside us."-The Joker





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make this quick, so don't leave me hanging! I have so many drabbles and odd chapters for this story, that I can't get away from it. My question for you is, would you enjoy an alpha werewolf!Draco Malfoy romance- strategic smut included? Even if he wasn' t paired with Hermione Granger, or Harry Potter?  
> Tips, constructive criticisms, and thoughts on the story are very much welcome. I've posted a sample below; have a taste, and let me know if a second helping is in order. If so, chapters will be longer, and I will get a beta. Thank yall in advance for reading!

They were suddenly thrown into a crowd of people, magical and muggle alike, old dogs of war and fresh faces who only knew the Light was winning, and thought that they were going to help. She wondered where their little group fit in, in the eyes of others- in the middle, perhaps, because they had seen battle, but only enough to want more.

  
"Why are all of the men staring at us like they've never seen a woman?" Kaitlyn whispered in her ear, and Remington cracked a grin.

  
"They've likely been stuck with the same few since the beginning of the war. We're new", she waggled her fingers for affect, "different."

  
Kaitlyn scowled and looked around with wide eyes, as if one of the soldiers might hit her over the head and drag her to a cave at any moment. Remington, on the other hand, ignored the glances and took in the sight at the front of the auditorium. A temporary stage made from plywood centered the room, with a worn podium, that from the looks of the graffiti on it, was taken from a school. There were no flags, no banners, no adornments of any kind, and while the set-up was not fit for a backyard talent show, it was where the greatest military leaders of Europe would unite thousands of strangers to fight against a single common enemy.

Goosebumps rose on her arms at the powerful thought that she was standing in the middle of a historic moment, not just for Wizarding England, but for the world.

  
"Psst, do I look okay?"

  
Kaitlyn was suddenly in her ear again, sounding distressed, and it jolted her out of her reverie. She gave the girl a curious glance, one brow arching towards her hairline- she was just complaining about male attention, and now she was trying to get it?

  
"You look fantastic", Remington mumbled, watching her friend as she fluffed her hair and situated her top. She flashed back to highschool for a moment, and wondered how they had managed to survive thus far.

  
"Good, because that guy is gorgeous and he just looked over here, and I haven't got laid in years."

  
She scoffed outright at her friend, seeming very much like the one with the club and the cave just then.

  
"So that wasn't you I heard a couple of weeks ago, shouting that auror's name? What was it, Donald?"

  
"Oh, shut up and laugh like I said something funny and clever."

  
She did laugh, but because Kaitlyn had never managed to withstand her feminine urges, even in the face of possible total destruction.

  
"He's coming this way- quick, say something, look casual!"

  
Just as Remington opened her mouth to throw another good humored insult, a scent called out to her in the sea of unfamilliar smells, and alarm bells jangled in her head.

  
"He can hear you", she warned, her voice an urgent whisper. She knew instinctively that the man- wizard- being she was tracking, was the one who headed their way like a freight train, and the same one who Kaitlyn wanted to take to bed. The closer he came, the more the burning leaves, wet dog, and toasted almonds invaded her senses, and the hair on the back of her neck rose to stand on end. She stared at the front of the room with determination, fighting against the urge to lie down with her belly up, and saw Kaitlyn gape at her with alarmed eyes on the edge of her vision.

"What?" It was barely a sound, but both girls knew she'd heard it perfectly.

  
"He's", getting closer, "like me. He heard everything."

  
"Oh fuck!" The brunette squealed, and joined her to stand at attention stiffly, failing monsterously to seem casual about it with her spine as straight as it was.

  
Remington could tell just by his pheromones that he was an alpha, and a dangerous one at that. He was confidant in his station and calm among the crowds of people, no trace of fear or any semblance of stress detectable from his general direction. Those emotions, however, clouded around herself and the nervous wreck next to her.

  
Her body locked up when a grey t-shirt, fit nicely over a muscled chest and arms, and jeans, entered her field of sight from the right, close enough for her to feel the heat that eminated from his body. She couldn't help the shift to the left she made in an effort to put space between them, and froze when she realized her mistake. Fight or flight screamed at her to bolt, because he could tear her limb from limb. Human rational spoke to her calmly, stating that if she ran, he would, definitely, tear her limb from limb if only because of a high prey drive. They all looked perfectly normal on the outside- nice, simple people- but on the inside, animalistic tendencies won out over public decorum nine times out of ten. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to take down a lone, strange werewolf, merely because his inner beast told him that she could be a threat to his pack. She could smell them too, hazy and out of focus in comparison to the bright red flag waving under her nose.

  
She made her second mistake when she lifted her gaze to his, face tilted up for his much greater height as he squeezed between her and the man in front of her. He turned his body so that their chests brushed as he passed, and she thought to herself that he did it on purpose, because he leered down at her, steely grey eyes and handsome face devoid of any friendly emotion she might have hoped to see. The whole act was a message, recieved loud and clear. There was no doubt in her mind that he smelled the wolf on her, just as she smelled it on him. He watched her for the rest of the night from not too far away, blatant and challenging, and while she paid attention to the General's speeches, she was careful to never lose track of him. The strong jaw, aristocratic nose, platinum hair, and those mercurial eyes of his were burned into the forefront of her mind until they met again.


End file.
